


say it right

by EastFromEden



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, RomCom Scott, Romance, Scott "slip-up" Moir, Smut, Unimpressed Tessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastFromEden/pseuds/EastFromEden
Summary: Six times Scott Moir royally slipped-up and one time Tessa Virtue didn't actually mind. Based on some of Scott's recent fuck-ups in interviews (including: "you're so restless," "love doing it with your partner," "romantic side," "I have to go back to Tessa," and many more).





	say it right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know Tessa and Scott. I actually would be pretty mortified if they ever found out this existed. I own nothing. This is complete fiction. 
> 
> All of this is really Tessa and Scott's fault when you think about it. And I'm sticking to this excuse. 
> 
> I took a break from writing the third chapter of Well Worth The Wait to write this little tidbit. It couldn't wait. I love Scott slip-up Moir so much. 
> 
> This was impulsive and last minute and therefore has not been betaed, so please excuse any mistake you may find.

**Canada, December 2016 - The Newlyweds Game**

Scott knows he's in trouble as soon as the game is over. He's seen Tessa giving him the side eye. He's sensed that she was not pleased with his answer. And he tried to make it better. He really did! But honestly, it's those games' fault. They make you feel really comfortable and at ease and you think you're just having fun, but really, they're just trying to trap you. And it worked… 

"If I get to sleep?" Tessa says, giving him a pointed look between exasperation and disbelief. "Sometimes, I'm just so restless?" she continues.

"I'm sorry, Tess," Scott starts apologizing, but he stops immediately when he sees her raise her forefinger and wave it aggressively in front of his face in a clear 'stop speaking now' gesture. 

"I've read?" Tessa's voice has gone an octave higher. "Really, I've read? That's the best you could come up with? I've read?! Where the fuck would you even have read that?" 

"Come on Tess, you know it's not that bad," he says softly, taking her hands and lacing their fingers together, her pinkie sliding automatically between his index and middle finger. 

"You just can't help it, can you?" she shakes her head, but there's an underlying current of fondness in her voice. "You just have zero filter no matter how many times we rehearse." 

"In my defense, you do get restless," he smiles, bringing their joined hands to his lips to kiss them. "Last night, you just kept turning and turning around. You woke me up at least three times. I was clearly sleep-deprived," he explains himself. 

"Please," she says, rolling her eyes at him. "You didn't seem to mind at all that I woke you up three times last night. And you know it. You seemed really pleased about it actually," she smirks. 

Scott closes the gap between their bodies and presses their mouths together, his hand cupping her neck and fisting her hair in a tight grip. Tessa gasps against his lips and melts away against his body as soon as their tongues touch one another. 

"You know I was," he whispers against her open lips. 

"If anyone asks, we'll just tell them B2Ten monitors our sleeping patterns and that we usually read each other's reports, okay?" she suggests.

"That seems like a very reasonable explanation, Tess," he says, tracing her lips with his tongue. 

Tessa sighs and feels herself sinking more into his embrace. He always knows how to soften her. 

*

**Finland, April 2017 - Short Dance Press Conference**

"Fuck, don't stop," Tessa moans as Scott brings her legs up to rest on his shoulders, thrusting quickly inside of her. 

That new angle is pure bliss and she can feel every single inch of him deliciously sliding into her. She tries moving her hands to his gorgeous hair. She loves to tug on it when they have sex. It's the perfect length right now.

"No, no, no," he warns her, taking her wrists and holding them over her head. He tightens his grip on her. He likes having her completely at his mercy. 

"Harder," she groans breathlessly.

Scott pushes roughly inside her and she yelps from the sensation alone. He quickens his pace and slams into her, picking up speed in a merciless and relentless rhythm. She gasps as her hips meet his, thrust for thrust. He lets go of her wrists and grasps her head between his hands, kissing her deeply, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip, almost making her bleed. 

"Faster," she pleads against his lips. 

He repositions her legs slightly and she can feel a wave of pure liquid fire building inside of her. Tessa feels her whole body stiffening as he keeps on thrusting ruthlessly inside of her, never relenting or missing a beat. 

"Come for me, Tess," he whispers against the skin of her neck. 

She unravels at his words, gasping for breath. She shatters into a million pieces, her body quivering and bowing underneath his. He calls out her name a few minutes later as he finds his releases, collapsing on top of her. 

"Fuck, Tess," he grunts, pulling out gently and resting his head against her breasts. He can hear the wild drumming of her heart. 

"You can say that again," she moans in post-coital bliss, stroking his hair.

"Look at that," he laughs. "I still really love doing it with my partner."

"Shut up!" she bursts into laughter, her body shaking underneath his.

*

**South Korea, February 2018 - The TSN Interview**

"You couldn't have just said green like a normal person, eh?" Tessa asks, irritated. "Nooooooo, you just _had_ to say gorgeous green."

"Look, I'm sorry," he says. "I was concentrating really hard on not looking at you like they asked and that's the first thing that popped into my head." 

"You do realize that nobody talks like that, right? I mean outside of Disney movies, obviously," she rolls her eyes. 

"Hey, rom coms are great!" he defends himself. "They make you feel good. And you know how much I love to make _you_ feel good, Tess," he says in a suggestive tone.

"Come on, Scott!" she cries out. "You have to check yourself before y…" 

"Before I wreck myself?" he interrupts her off, singing along with Ice Cube. 

"Be serious," she says, but he can see that she wants to laugh at his antics. "I just meant that you have to think before you speak. It's not that hard. Everyone else does it. Except you, apparently," she points out. 

"You do have gorgeous green eyes, Tess," he says softly. "I love to look at them, especially when I make you come," he whispers. 

She can feel his breath on her neck as he grips her hips to press their bodies together. 

"Scott!" she cries out, aggravated. "Come on! Just stick to green the next time someone asks that question!"

"You know what?" he asks, raining kisses on her throat. "I should be the one all mad and offended," he says. 

"What?!" she cries out, pushing him away with one finger. "Are you serious?" she asks, hands on each side of her hips. That's never a good sign. 

He laughs. "You got my eye color wrong!" he tuts with a shrug. 

"I did not!" she protests. "Haven't you looked at yourself in a mirror recently? You do have brown eyes."

"Are you blind?" he exclaims. "You've been looking into my eyes for the past 20 years and you can't even tell they're hazel?!" 

She cannot contains her giggles. "Hazel?" she hiccups with laughter. "Yeah okay. I've been talking way too much about fashion if you can actually make out the difference between those two shades for yourself." 

"I clearly have hazel eyes," he replies in a laugh. "Maybe you need to look at me a little bit more, whaddya say?"

"Okay, mister hazel eyes," she smiles. "Let's go back to our room so that I can look at you a lot more closely." 

*

**South Korea, February 2018 - The Radio Canada Interview**

"We fell in love with skating again, and with each oth…" Scott catches himself. He can feel the burn of her side eye. "And with skating with each other again. So that's a fantastic place to be, especially at the end of a 20-year partnership," he manages to finish. 

Scott can literally feel his face blistering under the scorch of her gaze all the way back to their physio appointments. 

"Don't say anything," Tessa warns him as they enter the designated room. 

"Tess, I…" he tries. 

"I said," she enunciates clearly, "don't say anything."

"But I…" he tries again, watching her take off her pants and lie on the table, waiting for John to come in.

"Zip it!" she shushes him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He can feel her anger radiating. Scott stays silent for moment but he can't help himself. He doesn't like it when she's annoyed with him. He always has to make it better. He walks to her side of the table and puts his hand on her shoulder, softly stroking the skin there. He gently kisses the top of her head. He knows she's still mad but he can feel her leaning into his touch. 

"I love you, Tess," he says softly, catching her gaze. 

She sighs deeply. "I know," she says. 

"Tess," he whispers, kissing the corner of the mouth. 

Another deep sigh. "I love you too, Scott," she finally says. "You're just exhausting to be around sometimes." 

*

**Canada, March 2018 - CTV**

"What's the point of even having bullet points if you're just going to run your mouth every damn time?" Tessa asks, changing into her fourth outfit of the day. 

If she keeps taking all of her clothes off in front of him, Scott is going to have a hard time concentrating on a word she's saying. And forget about actually answering any of it. 

"I thought I stayed on topic pretty well actually," he says, handing her another blouse.

"You can't say 'there's more to our partnership than just romance' or ' the romantic side' or 'the dating side,'" she points out, pulling on a new pair of pants and taking the proffered top.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" he remarks. 

"I don't care if it's true, Scott," she sighs. "Do you even hear yourself when you speak? Saying there's more than a romantic side implies that there _is_ a fucking romantic side!"

"Come on, Tess," he says. "I'm getting tired of answering the same questions twenty times."

"I know. Me too," she replies. "I'll take the dating question from now on, okay? I'm not letting you open your mouth on the subject again." 

"That's probably a good idea," he agrees, closing the gap between them and kissing her softly. "How many more interviews?" he asks, licking her earlobe. 

"At least five," she answers, pressing his face closer.

"And do you _really_ need to change clothes for every single one?" he laughs. 

She smiles at him tenderly. "Come on, shut up and zip me up, would you?" she asks, turning her back to him as he sweeps her hair off of her shoulders. 

She shivers at his touch and close proximity.

It's going to be a long day. 

*****

**Canada, March 2018 - The Taz Show**

"It's not that bad," Scott tries to justify himself after that second radio interview. He was lulled into a false of security there. 

"You just basically told everyone that we woke up together when we were in LA, but sure, it's not that bad," she says, walking briskly to their next meeting. 

"It could have been a lot worse considering," he smiles, taking her arm to make her stop and listen. 

"I don't even want to know what worse means to you, Scott," she laughs. "I mean, you hit the trifecta here: 'we woke up,' 'Tessa is my standard,' 'it means so much more than dating.' You really went for it there." 

"I mean, I could have actually told them that the best part about the LA trip was getting to fuck you in that gorgeous ocean view hotel room while the waves came crashing on the beach." 

"I don't know why I even try with you…" she smiles, rolling her eyes. "You're impossible."

*****

**Canada, March 2018 - The Charity Hockey Game**

It's almost 11 pm by the time he gets back to London after the charity fire and ice hockey game. He lets himself into Tessa's house as quietly as he can. He doesn't want to wake her up just in case she's already asleep. He drops his hockey gear in the living room and he knows she's not going to be happy about it tomorrow. She doesn't like it when he lets his things laying around everywhere.

He can see the light coming from her bedroom from the stairs as he climbs them quickly to join her. 

"Hey Tess," he greets, closing the door behind him. 

She's lying on her bed, on top of the covers, dressed only in one his hockey jersey. She's scrolling through her phone attentively. 

"Hey Scott," she says almost too softy, raising her head to catch his gaze. "Had a nice game?" she asks.

He's a little wary of her tone. "Yeah, it was fun," he replies. "We won. And the kids I met were cool."

"That's great, congratulations," she says, but the tone in her voice implies anything but that. "Come here," she beckons tapping his side of the bed.

He can almost feel the trap closing in on him. "I need to take a shower first. I'm all sweaty," he points out. 

"I like you all sweaty," she says languorously as she crawls on the bed to grip him by his jersey. "Come here," she says as she pulls him onto the bed. 

She climbs on top of him quickly, grinding against his growing erection. He can tell she's not wearing panties. He can feel her warmth seeping into him. 

"So, anything you wanna say to me?" she asks, letting her hands roam on his chest. 

"Yeah," he gulps, "keep going." 

"No I mean, don't you have something you wanna say to me?" she insists. "Maybe about something you said to a group of girls you took a picture with?" 

With her grinding on top of him like that, it's hard to think about anything else. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about," he replies, grasping her hips firmly.

"Oh really?" she asks, a predatory smile on her lips. "How about this?" she says, taking her phone and shoving it under his nose. He can see her Instagram feed and the picture he took with three girls at the game. "I've been getting tagged in quite a few interesting things tonight, wouldn't you say?" she asks.

"Listen, Tess, nothing happened with those girls. They just wanted a picture," Scott explains himself. It's weird she would actually notice something like this; she's not usually the jealous type and she knows he's completely hers in every way. 

"Oh I don't care about the picture," she says, her voice saccharine sweet. "I'm way more interested in the caption: 'when you ask Scott Moir to join you for a Brewski, but he has to get back to Tessa,'" she reads slowly. "I've been tagged and everything," she carries on. 

"Oh shit, Tess…" he exclaims. 

"Oh shit Tess is right!" she says, pushing herself harder on top of him. 

"It just slipped out, I'm sorry," he apologizes, his hands tightening on her waist.

"Why did we even bother saying we weren't together for last two weeks if the minute, _the second_ , you're on your own, you go ahead and fuck it up by saying you need to get home to me?" 

"Listen, it's not a big deal," he answers. "Everyone probably thinks I was meeting you to practice for Stars on Ice," he says, stroking the skin of her thighs to calm her down.

"Right," she says sarcastically. "Because it's totally normal for two platonic business partners to meet up at 11 pm to train after you've exerted yourself at a hockey game. Sure. It's not shady _at all_."

"I mean, it's not impossible," he shrugs, looking impish. 

"You know what?" she asks. "Whatever," she sighs. "Do whatever the fuck you want, say whatever the fuck you want, I don't even care anymore," she finishes. 

"Come on, Tess," he pleads. "I said I was sorry."

"No, really," she insists. "I don't care anymore. I'm done. This has been the last strike of a long list of slip-ups. I should have gotten used to it by now. You just can't keep your mouth shut." 

"Tess," he says, but she cuts him off immediately, putting her hand over his lips.

"And since you have such a big mouth, Mister Moir," she says, her voice low and her green eyes darkening with desire, "I'm going to put it to good use." 

Scott can only watch as she removes the hockey jersey she's wearing. Naked Tessa is a glorious sight to behold. Slowly, she pulls herself up on top of him until his face is right between her opened thighs. She braces herself on the headboard behind him.

"Fuck, Tess," he groans, grasping her ass so tight he's sure it's going to bruise tomorrow. He can feel her burning heat on his face. She's already slippery wet, just the way he likes her. 

"Shut up and get to work, Scott," she says as she lowers herself on him, effectively sitting on his face. 

He doesn't even reply. His tongue is too busy. 

That's one way to make sure he shuts up.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I had to do it. Scott was too loud last night. Please let me know what you thought. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter (@Light_of_August) and on Tumblr (liviarainastoria) if you ever want to chat or ask me questions.


End file.
